User blog:Albert art/mgq 4?
is not a fake or side story ... I quote from the source x "Torotoro updated his site today with more details on his next MGQ game. http://b.dlsite.net/RG07939/ The previous update has some screenshots. Be warned that if you’re trying to avoid MGQ final chapter spoilers at all costs, you probably shouldn’t look at them.A few new profiles were added to the MGQ site a few days ago as well. Again, might not want to click this if you’re trying to avoid spoilers. http://mon110.sakura.ne.jp/mong/d002.html A simple introduction to my next project.Please give me a lot more time to complete it.The next game is an RPG.The protagonist is … kind of a SPOILER. Highlight to reveal: Luka.If you lose, you’ll be raped by exotic women.H-scenes will all be femdom.The battles will be fundamentally the same as MGQ, except this time you have party members. (How the hell is that remotely the same?)You can easily rewatch ero scenes once you’ve seen them.For people that don’t want to be bothered with the game, clear data will be included so you can see the ero scenes.The degree of difficulty will be relatively simple, similar to DQ3-6 or FF4-6. It will be possible to raise the difficulty if you choose though.Even if you’re bad at RPGs, you can easily steamroll fights if you level up. Skilled players will be able to use skills and abilities to progress through at low levels.There will be very few riddles, and practically no puzzles in dungeons.There will be no way to screw up your character from misallocating stat points or anything like that. Attributes will automatically go up when you level.You can turn enemy monsters into your companions.The system will resemble DQ5-6.You will only be able to recruit one monster per type/species. It will not be possible to have multiple companions of the same type/species. (Not quite sure what he means by this. He probably means that you can’t have 2 of the exact same monster, but it could be read as limiting you to 1 harpy out of all the different types of harpies, etc.)You can recruit any monster that you fight. Therefore there are going to be a huge number of possible companions.There will be a base for your companions to wait at when not in your party. You can bring along 7 of them and swap members at the base whenever you’re there. It will also be possible to play with fewer, even alone if you dare.Even though you can have a party of 8, only 4 fight at once. You’re free to swap between them outside of battle.There will be various jobs that you can switch between. The job system will be extremely similar to DQ6-7.By raising job levels, you can acquire skills and abilities.For monsters you really like, you can repeatedly change their jobs and train them up.If you raise your companion monster’s impression of you, they will reward you erotically.There will be no monster fusion system or way to father children to add to your party.There will be a monster conversation system like in the Shin Megami Tensei series. They will ask you questions and demand items and money. Depending on the results, it will change their opinion of you, they may give you presents, and it may become easier to recruit them. If you didn’t already know, the game will be made in RPG Maker." so yhea, mgq final chapter or what? some screenshot of this new chapter!(is no a fake!) Category:Blog posts